maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul System Guide
This is a guide for the Soul System. Soul System * Available at Lv. 1. * 'Souls' can be added to weapons, secondary weapons, shoulders, belts or capes to increase their stats. * When equipped with Souls, weapons give their user access to Soul Skills. * The Soul System applies to individual characters, so changes are not made account-wide. Soul Types of Soul Types of Soul Shards How to Obtain Souls * Soul Shards are obtained by defeating Expedition bosses. * Players can acquire 1 Soul Shard per Expedition boss. * Players can exchange 10 Soul Shards for 1 random Soul of 9 possible types. Equipping a Soul * Use the Soul Enchanter to enable the ability to add Souls to an equipment. ** The Soul Enchanter can be purchased from the Gold Leaf Shop. ** The Soul Enchanter can only be used on weapons, secondary weapons, belts, shoulders and capes. ** The Soul Enchanter has a success rate. However, the equipment will not be destroyed even if the Soul Enchanter use fails. ** The Soul Enchanter is a permanent item and can be stored, but it cannot be transferred or traded at the Trade Station. * Adding a Soul to an equipment that has successfully undergone the Soul Enchantment increases stats according to the equipment's type. * There is no limit to the number of times a Soul Enchanter can be used after failure, but a Soul Enchanter cannot be used again after a successful enchantment. * Souls are added with a 100% success rate, and used Souls cannot be reused or removed. * Adding a new Soul to a piece of equipment that already has a Soul added will remove the previous Soul's stats. * Set effects are applied depending on the Soul that has been added to a weapon. (Applies up to 5 set effects) * Adding a Soul does not change the equipment's trade type. * Soul functions are preserved when an item is ranked up or exalted. Types of Soul Enchanter Soul Options Soul Gauge * Each time a successfully Soul Enchanted weapon is used to defeat a monster, the Soul Gauge fills by 1. * For boss monsters, the Soul Gauge fills by 1 per skill used. * Characters obtain additional stats based on the Soul Gauge's charge. * Soul Skills can be used when the Soul Gauge has enough charge. * The Soul Gauge is reset to 0 when the app is minimized, character dies, weapon is switched, Souls are switched or when returning to the lobby. Soul Skills * Unique skills can be used depending on the type of Soul added to a weapon. * Souls must be added to weapons for Soul Skills to be used. * When a Soul is added to a weapon that already has a Soul equipped, the old Soul is replaced and the weapon gains a new Soul Skill. * Soul Skills can be registered to the Lv. 30 field in the Skill Info window. Soul Extraction / Soul Shard Fusion * Players can extract/fuse Soul Shards from the Character → Soul 'menu. * Players can extract 2 Souls to obtain 1 - 10 Soul Shards of 1 random type. ** i.e. Zakum Soul + Pink Bean Soul → 'Extract → 4 Cygnus Soul Shards * Players can fuse 2 Soul Shards to obtain 1 Soul Shard of a random type. ** i.e. Zakum Soul Shard + Pink Bean Soul Shard → Fuse → 1 Cygnus Soul Shard * Soul Shards obtained via Soul extraction/Soul Shard fusion are permanent items and cannot be stored, transferred or traded. Soul System Examples Soul Application Examples Soul Set Option Examples * Weapon, Secondary Weapon, Belt: Add Zakum Soul * Shoulders, Cape: Add Pink Bean Soul ** Applies Zakum Soul 3-set / Uses Hot Totem Drop skill Lv. 3 * When the Soul added to a Secondary Weapon is changed to a Cygnus Soul: ** Applies Zakum Soul 2-set / Uses Hot Totem Drop skill Lv. 2 * When the Soul added to a Weapon is changed to a Pink Bean Soul: ** Applies Pink Bean Soul 3-set / Removes Hot Totem Drop skill ** Enables Feisty Cutie skill Lv. 3 * When the Soul added to a Weapon is changed to a Magnificent Zakum Soul: ** Applies Zakum Soul 2-set / Removes Hot Totem Drop skill ** Enables Burning Totem Drop skill Lv. 2 Category:Guides